Falling for the King
by ahiru2524
Summary: After learning that Haruhi's birthday is fast approaching, Tamaki decides that the club must throw her a party. After the party, Tamaki gives Haruhi a special gift that changes things...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow anime fans! I've been wanting to try a fanfic for OHSHC for a while, and this is my first attempt, so please be gentle on me! But I would appreciate your feedback very much! I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me.**

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at Ouran Academy in music room 3, however one thing was rather unusual: Haruhi was no where in sight.

"Hey boss, where's Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, perfectly in sync as always.

"I'm not sure. Kyoya, where _is_ Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Why do you always assume I know where everyone is? You make it sound as though I stalk people," Kyoya replied cooly.

"Um, you kinda do," Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah, you always know everything about everyone. It's kinda scary," Kaoru added.

Kyoya stopped typing on his laptop and smiled, "Yes, I suppose that is so. And it just so happens that I do know Haruhi's whereabouts. I excused her from her club duties today because she has studying to catch up on."

"Aw, but then what are we supposed to do for fun?" the twins moaned.

"Perhaps you could entertain yourselves with this," Kyoya said, tossing an envelope at the feet of Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Instantly the three fell on it, peering at it's contents.

"What is it, boss?" Hikaru asked Tamaki as he removed the papers from inside.

"It's...it's...it's almost Haruhi's birthday? Why didn't she tell us?!" Tamaki asked.

"Haruhi never tells us anything, why does this surprise you?" Kaoru said pointedly.

"Because Daddy wants to through his little girl a party!"

"Yeah! A party sounds like fun! We haven't had a good party around here in a while!" the twins said.

"With cake, and streamers, and balloons, and cake? That sounds like fun! Doesn't it, Takashi?" Hunny said, looking up at Mori.

"Yeah," was all he said.

"Then it's settled! We'll throw a surprise party for Haruhi! Kyoya! You're in charge of decorations! Hunny and Mori, you're in charge of the cake!" Tamaki said, pointing to each party.

"What about us?" the twins asked.

"You have the most important job. Your job is to come up with a plan to get Haruhi here for the party without letting her in on the surprise. Got it?"

"Got it!" they grinned mischievously.

"Alright men, operation "Haruhi's Surprise Party" is a go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I'm glad my first chapter was well received by at least a few. Please review if you have the chance and desire; I love reading what you think! This chapter is substantially longer than the last one, so I hope that means it gives you substantially more joy!**

Chapter 2

A few days later everything was in place. The day of the party everyone hung decorations everywhere, covering the room in streamers, balloons, and confetti. In one corner sat a huge cake, one much too big for the mere seven people who would be at this party.

Out in the hall the twins were dragging Haruhi to the music room so fast she thought for sure they would wear holes in her shoes.

"What do you two even need me for? Can't someone else help you?" she asked.

"No! We need your opinion on our newest costume designs!"

"But you hate my taste in clothes! Why would we want my help?"

"Because the theme is "Thrift Shop Chic"; if anyone knows how to make cast off clothing look good it's you!"

"Gee, _thanks_," Haruhi said sarcastically.

They arrived at the large double doors in record time and the twins finally released Haruhi's arms. At the same time they each opened a door, revealing the decorations within.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARUHI!" everyone yelled.

"What...how...when..." Haruhi couldn't form a complete thought, let alone a complete sentence. Finally she settled on "How did you all know?"

"Kyoya told us!" the twins laughed, each wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"But the party was Tama-chan's idea!" Hunny said, a large smile spread across his face.

"You did this?" Haruhi asked, turning to Tamaki.

"Yes, well, we all did, but yeah, it was my idea I guess," Tamaki said. He tried to hide it, but Haruhi noticed the very light blush that tinted his cheeks.

"Thank you," Haruhi said, surprising everyone. They had expected an explosion of how they invading her personals life, not genuine gratitude. All at once everyone fell on Haruhi in a group hug, though she didn't mind as much as she sometimes did.

§

By the time the party was over Haruhi was exausted. Happy, but exhausted. Everyone but she and Tamaki had left by now, and together they packed Haruhi's gifts into a bag.

"Thank you again for the party," Haruhi said as the last of her presents was tucked safely in the bag. "Even if it _was_ much too extravagant."

"You're welcome, Haruhi. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I, uh, I kind of thought you might yell at us for making such a big deal of things."

"Well you did go a bit over the top," she said, glancing at the decorations, what was left of the cake, and her bag a gifts, each of which didn't cost less than $1,000. "Honestly, if you really wanted to celebrate you could have just got a cake. One that was meant to feed seven people, not seven hundred."

"Oh, but this was so much more fun!" Tamaki protested.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. Well, I should head home. Dad will wonder where I am if he comes home and I'm not there." Haruhi began walking to the door, but Tamaki's voice called her back.

"Haruhi—"

"Yes, sempi?"

"I...wait. Before you go..." Tamaki walked over to the piano that had been pushed into the corner to make room on the center of the floor. He sat on the low bench and began slowly playing a melody that Haruhi had never heard before.

Haruhi set her bag down and walked over to sit on the bench next to Tamaki, her eyes transfixed on him as he played.

The song ended and Tamaki dropped his hands to his lap, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"That was...beautiful," Haruhi said quietly.

"You liked it?"

"I did. It was wonderful!"

"I'm glad, because...it's yours."

"What do you mean?"

Tamaki folded the sheet music and lifted it from the stand, placing it in Haruhi's lap. "_Haruhi's Melody_" was written in elegent script at the top.

"You...you wrote a song for me?" Haruhi asked in amazement.

"Happy birthday, Haruhi," was all he said.

"Sempi...thank you."

"Haruhi...don't be so formal. You can just call me Tamaki."

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course. Haruhi, can I...can I tell you something?"

"Of course sem—Tamaki. You can tell me anything."

"Okay...Haruhi," Tamaki took a deep breath, "I...I..." he stopped. He looked at Haruhi, her large eyes shining in the fading sunlight coming through the window in front of them._ 'She looks so beautiful...'_ he thought to himself. Taking another breath he began again.

"Haruhi, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but there's something I have to tell you. I...I love you, Haruhi. I love you."

"Y-you...you...what?" Haruhi asked, her eyes growing wide.

"I love you," Tamaki repeated. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he prayed it was his imagination that Haruhi could hear it. He dropped his gaze to the piano keys and hoped beyond hope that this wasn't a mistake. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin things between himself and Haruhi.

"Tamaki, I...I..." Haruhi paused a moment to collect her thoughts, and her courage. She then looked into Tamaki's eyes and said very quietly, "Tamaki, I...I love you too."

"You do?" he asked, looking up from the piano keys.

"Yes, I do. I didn't know how to tell you, or if I should tell you. I...I've never felt like this before."

"Neither have I."

"But every day, the club...the girls..."

"That's just acting, Haruhi. You have to realize that, don't you?"

"Yes, I guess I do. After all, you've never written a song for any of the other girls."

"Haruhi..."

"Yes?"

Instead of answering, Tamaki gently kissed Haruhi, making her head whirl. She tensed up, but relaxed when he took her right hand in his left. With the other he gently stroked her cheek.

After a moment they broke apart and Tamaki looked at Haruhi's blushing face. She was red as a rose, and her eyes were wide, as if trying to speak to him._ 'I don't know what to do in this situation and it scares me! Do something!'_ they seemed to say.

Tamaki chuckled a little and brushed her cheek again.

"Haruhi, don't look so afraid. Nothing bad is going to happen," he said. Haruhi smiled a little and looked down at the piano.

"So...what now? Are we...?" she let the question hang unfinished.

"Only if you want us to be."

"I...I do, but...how would it work? At school I'm a boy, outside of school I'm in a completely different town from you..."

"We can make it work. At school we'll keep things quiet, and after school and on weekends I can send a car for you, or I can drive to your house."

"Tamaki—"

"I know what you're going to say. Don't worry about it, I don't mind sending a car or whatever. I'd do anything for you."

"Well, if it really is okay, then I think that sounds wonderful!"

"So it's official? We're dating?" Tamaki sounded like a little boy who just found out he was getting a puppy. Haruhi grinned and gave a slight nod.

Tamaki jumped up and pulled Haruhi with him, spinning her in circles.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi laughed. Tamaki stopped spinning, only to pick up Haruhi and spin her around once more before setting her down and pulling her into a hug.

"This is wonderful! This is amazing! Haruhi, come home with me! Meet my family!"

"Tamaki, I'm not really dressed appropriately to meet your family," Haruhi pointed out, referring to her Ouran Academy boys uniform.

"Then I'll take you shopping first. Please Haruhi? Please?"

"Tamaki, why does it have to be right now? We can wait until the weekend, and then you won't have to spend money on new clothes for me that I don't really need."

"But Haruhi, I'm just so happy! I don't want to wait! Please?"

"Okay, fine. But I have two requests."

"Anything."

"One, if you really are going to buy me a new outfit it can't be too expensive, and it's can't be ridiculously frilly or anything, okay?" Tamaki nodded eagerly, "Good. My second request is that you join my father an I for dinner tonight."

"Haruhi, I don't think your father likes me."

"What? Of course he does!"

"But last time—"

"My father is a little eccentric, in case you didn't notice. He likes you, he just acted nuts because that's how he is. Actually, you and he are pretty similar in that aspect."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?"

"You grew mushrooms in my closet!"

"That way you wouldn't have to buy any!"

"Tamaki!"

"Okay, okay, maybe I can go a little overboard."

"So you'll come?" The pleading look Haruhi gave him was enough to make him melt.

"Alright, I'll come."

"Really?"

"Really."

Haruhi smiled and hugged Tamaki because she couldn't find the words to express her happiness. Tamaki chuckled and hugged her back before leading her by the hand to to door and gathering her bag of gifts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, I finally got a review! Thank you SO much! I hope this chapter is good enough to warrant more reviews, but if it does please be gentle; I have not yet finished the OHSHC series, so I hope I haven't fabricated anything that doesn't make sense. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Tamaki, I'm not sure about this..." Haruhi said. She stood in the dressing room at some store with a name she couldn't pronounce staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Haruhi, just come out and let me see."

"But—"

"Haruhi..." Tamaki knew that as much as she didn't want to believe it, Haruhi looked wonderful in whatever she was wearing.

Haruhi stepped out of the dressing room shyly. The dress she wore was pale pink, and knee-length, with short puffed sleeves and a little ribbon around the neckline. On her feet were white sandals, perfect for the warm weather.

"Haruhi, you look—"

"I look like a flower."

"But flowers are beautiful," Tamaki said, walking over to her and taking both of her hands in his. "And so are you."

Haruhi's face turned pink and she looked away from Tamaki's piercingly blue eyes.

"Tamaki, I...I don't know about any of this. Can't I just wear pants and a nice sweater or something?"

"But Haruhi, you look so cute in this dress!"

"Alright, fine. If you really want me in a dress then I'll wear it."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, trying to read her expression.

"Haruhi," he said in a knowing tone, "Something other than the dress is bothering you. What is it? Your birthday is supposed to be happy."

"What? Oh, everything's fine." Tamaki gave her a look that plainly said he wasn't buying that. "Okay!" she relented, "I'll tell you. But not here. I'll tell you in the car, okay?"

"Alright, then shall I go pay for your dress?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Once in the car Tamaki rolled up the sound-proof glass divider between the driver and the passengers, giving them complete privacy.

"Okay, Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"Tamaki...what if they don't like me?"

"Haruhi, how could they not like you? You're smart, kind, polite..."

"But I'm...poor." Haruhi hated to admit it, but for once her social status seemed to matter a lot more. Sure she didn't believe in judging someone based on their social standing or amount of money, but after meeting the host club she knew that not everyone thought like that. It worried her that she might not be accepted by Tamaki's family simply because of her social status, and that they might forbid she and Tamaki from being together. _'I've waited so long, denying my feelings even from myself, I don't want it to all be shattered now that I know Tamaki feels the same for me as I do for him...'_

"Haruhi, you worry too much! Besides, I should probably tell you that my family...well, it's really just myself and the staff at home. The staff are like my family, though, which is why I didn't think to tell you before. But really, they can't tell us we can't be together, which is what I know you're worrying about."

"Tamaki Suoh! Don't you scare me like that again! I thought I was going to meet your father and grandmother and everyone!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I really didn't mean to make you so worried. But even if you were meeting all of my real family, there still wouldn't be any reason to be nervous."

"That's what you think," Haruhi mumbled. Tamaki smiled.

"Well you won't have to worry too much longer; we're here. Hey, what's that?" Tamaki was staring at a black car sitting in their large driveway. "It can't be..." he murmered.

Together they got out of the car and walked to the large front door. Haruhi fidgeted with her dress until Tamaki lay his hand on hers.

"Relax," he whispered.

Tamaki pushed open the door and they stepped inside. They were greeted by various staff members and a tall woman with blond hair and eyes as blue as Tamaki's.

"Mother!" he said happily. He released Haruhi's hand to hug his mother, who smiled at her son's excitability.

"Hello, Tamaki. How have you been?"

"Great! How have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I've been well. I didn't tell you I was coming because I wanted to surprise you! Now, are you going to introduce me to your friend, or are you going to leave the poor girl standing there wondering what to do?"

"Huh? Oh!" Tamaki's smile grew even larger upon remembering Haruhi.

"Mother, this is Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi, this is my mother, Anne-Sophie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Haruhi said.

"Likewise, Haruhi. You have lovely manners."

"Thank you," Haruhi said, blushing just the tiniest bit at the compliment.

Haruhi and Tamaki spent a while talking with Anne-Sophie, but after some time Tamaki excused them so they could have some time alone.

Out in the back gardens Haruhi let out a breath.

"Do you think it's going alright?" she asked Tamaki.

"Haruhi, she loves you! It couldn't be going any better."

"Good," Haruhi sighed with relief.

"Haruhi," Tamaki chuckled, pulling her into a hug and patting her head, "You worry too much. It's not good for your nerves."

"My nerves are fine!" she protested.

"Everyone needs to relax sometimes. When was the last time you just didn't think about what was going on? When was the last time you just went with the flow."

"I don't 'go with the flow'! I make sure the flow doesn't turn into a tsunami!"

"Exactly my point. Haruhi, for once, just try to not think, okay?" and with those words Tamaki began placing light kisses on Haruhi's jaw.

"Tamaki—"

"Shhh. Haruhi, don't think. Just feel. Trust me, okay?"

"O-okay..." Haruhi agreed quietly. Tamaki kissed her nose before returning to her jaw. Slowly his kisses moved from her jaw down to her neck, stopping at her shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Tamaki whispered in her ear.

"I-I...I..." Haruhi stuttered. Tamaki chuckled and kissed her just next to her ear.

"I thought you might say that."

Haruhi blinked a few times and tried to answer Tamaki again.

"I...I feel like...I want you to do that again sometime very soon."

"Not now?"

"No, because now we should go say goodbye to you mother and go back to my house she I can start dinner on time.

"Haruhi, why do you always have to ruin fun with responsibility?" Tamaki whined.

"Because if I didn't then nothing would get done on time."

"Oh, fine. Let's go say goodbye to mother and then we can go."

"You know, Tamaki," Haruhi said as they made their way back to the house, "If you want to stay and have dinner with your mother you can come over some other time. Really, it's fine."

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi. I'll have plenty of other dinners with my mother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the delay in updates! life is crazy right now :P anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Haruhi bustled around the kitchen while Tamaki sat and watched. He had offered to help twice now, but Haruhi had pointed out that, as he had never cooked before in his life, it would just be faster for her to do it.

Currently she stood at the stove stirring the soup she was making.

"Haruhi, that smells amazing!" Tamaki said behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. The straps on the dress she wore were rather thin, only a half an inch wide, and the feeling of his hands on so much of her exposed skin sent a chill through Haruhi. She was about to ask him to move his hands when she realized that she didn't want him to; she liked how his warm hands felt on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Tamaki. Would you like a taste?" she asked, offering him a spoon.

Tamaki eagerly tasted a bit of the soup, his eyes closing at the taste.

"Haruhi, this is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it. Um...Tamaki? You have a little..." Haruhi gestured to his upper lip where a spot of the broth sat.

"Huh?" Tamaki tried to brush it away, but he missed.

"Here, let me," Haruhi laughed. She picked up a napkin and dabbed at the spot. "There, all better."

They both blushed a little at Haruhi's action, but the slightly awkward moment was interrupted but Haruhi's father arriving.

"What's this? My little girl and some strange boy?" instantly Tamaki was on the floor.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" her father asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad! You just threw my b—my friend on the floor, though. Tamaki, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine, Haruhi. Don't worry so much."

"Tamaki..." Ranka said thoughtfully, "Oh yes, now I remember you! Sorry about that throw, I thought you were some stranger attacking my daughter."

"Quite alright," Tamaki said, "It happens to the best."

Haruhi finished dinner while Tamaki and Ranka talked. Dinner went fine, much to Haruhi's delight (she had been a little worried that her father would remember how things looked between herself and Tamaki the last time they met and through him out of the house or some such.)

Later, Haruhi took Tamaki on her own version of their garden walk at the local public playground. It was completely deserted, save for the two of them, and it was very peaceful.

Haruhi sat on a swing and looked up at the stars, Tamaki seated on the swing next to her.

"I like coming here at night," she told Tamaki, "It's so calm, and it gives me a place to think."

"What are you thinking about now?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm thinking that I'm really glad that I know you, and I'm glad that we're together. And even though I'm not really looking forward to telling my father we're dating, I'm glad that I get to tell him, because us dating makes me happy. I'm worried about how we're going to handle things at school, but I know we'll make it work. Mostly I'm just thinking that this has been the best birthday ever."

"I always knew you were smart, but I never realized how many thought really go through that pretty little head of yours!" Tamaki said after a moment. Haruhi gave him a playful nudge, sending both of their swings rocking side to side.

"But really," Tamaki continued, "You're thinking all that at once?"

"Mhm," Haruhi nodded.

"Wow. How do you keep everything straight?"

"Well, it's not easy, especially when I have the knucklehead club to keep out of trouble, but I enjoy keeping things organized. I guess keeping my thoughts and feelings organized just kind of followed naturally."

"You're so organized, Haruhi, I don't know how you do it."

"Practice I guess. Ever since my mom died I've kept track of everything. Groceries, important papers and dates, homework..."

"Wow. You really are amazing, Haruhi."

"Well you're pretty amazing yourself. I mean look at the host club! You set that up and became such a success!"

"It only stays that way because of Kyoya. I couldn't do nearly what he does to keep the club running."

"But see, that's my point. You knew you couldn't do it, so you got someone who could. That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"So who's your 'Kyoya'?"

"Hhm? Oh. I...I never really thought of that. I guess I don't have one."

"See, that's what I mean, Haruhi. You always try to do everything. Haven't you ever thought of just taking a break? Be irresponsible; have fun!"

"You mean like with you?" Haruhi mumbled, slanting her eyes up from the ground to look at Tamaki, who instantly blushed.

"Um, well, I..."

"I'm just kidding, Tamaki," Haruhi smiled. Tamaki smiled back. Soon they were both laughing.

Tamaki walked Haruhi home and said goodnight, giving her on last kiss for the day and wishing her happy birthday once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! The fifth chapter is finally being posted! I haven't got many reviews so far, so I'd like to tell you guys that I love reviews! Let me know what you think! I wanna know what I can make better! Please?**

Chapter 5

The next day when Haruhi arrived at the music room she was met with utter chaos. Everyone seemed to be going in five directions at once!

"What's going on?!" Haruhi yelled over the noise.

"We can't find this costumes for today's special event!" the twins said, "They were supposed to be right here!"_ 'Ugh, honestly?'_ Haruhi thought.

"Okay, what kind of costume are they?" she asked.

"Rock Stars!" the twins smiled.

"Seriously? Okay, so go to the store or call in a favor or something and get some new ones shipped here before the club opens. You can do that, can't you?"

"Well normally, yes," Hikaru began.

"But on such short notice even we can't get new costumes made," Kaoru finished.

"Hmmm...well, maybe if we..." Haruhi began, racking her brain for a solution to the problem.

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi," Kyoya said, arriving at the club room, "I have spares we can use."

"Yay Kyoya!" the twins cheered. Haruhi grit her teeth in preparation of what she would be forced to wear. A bag was handed to her and she shuffled to the changing rooms.

No matter how many times she used them, Haruhi couldn't get comfortable with the dressing rooms. She always felt like someone was going to walk in on her.

Dumping the bag of clothes on the floor, she examined her costume. A black t-shirt, red jeans, black boots, and various chains that were either supposed to be necklaces or clipped to her jeans. There was also face paint and a picture of what she was supposed to paint on her face. Getting dressed was simple, but Haruhi had little practice with necklaces, and the chains were almost impossible for her clasp. Finally she gave up.

"Haruhi? Are you almost ready? Guests will be arriving soon," Tamaki said from the other side of the curtain.

"I'm alright, just trying to do my face paint," she answered. Before she could blink Tamaki was coming through the curtain with his hand extended.

"Would you like some help?"

"What do you think you're doing in here?! I thought this was supposed to be my private dressing room!" Haruhi yelled. She couldn't help it, it freaked her out a little to have him so close to her, alone, in a room that was, to put it bluntly (as Haruhi liked to do), meant for getting undressed.

"Haruhi, it's face paint. Calm down," Tamaki chuckled. He took the paint pallet from Haruhi and picked up a brush.

"Hold still," he said. Gently he began painting the star and swirl design on Haruhi's cheek. The closer he got to her lips, the brighter she blushed.

"All done," Tamaki said, setting down the paint. "Wow, Haruhi are you warm? Your face is a bit red."

This comment only served to make Haruhi blush more.

"N-no, I'm...I'm fine! Just...j-just...oh just leave already!" she finally said.

Tamaki chuckled and turned to leave.

"Don't worry, being close to you makes me excited too," he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

§

_'Another day over. Man I'm beat!'_ Haruhi thought as she trudged to the bus station. Finally the welcome sight of the bus stop bench appeared, but Haruhi's relief was short-lived when she saw her bus driving away.

"Ah! No! Wait, stop!" she called, chasing after the bus. Soon, however, it was out of sight, and Haruhi was left with no way to get home other than a very long walk. _'Great. Just great. Now I'm not going to get home until who knows how late and be too tired to do homework.'_

Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, it began to rain.

"Damn it!" she yelled at the sky. She sat down on the bench, keeping out of the rain under the small roof.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up and saw Tamaki's car stopped on the road infront of her.

"Come here, Haruhi, I'll give you a ride!" Tamaki called.

Greatfully Haruhi grabbed her things and ran to the car. Once inside she collapsed on the leather seats.

"Thank you, Tamaki. I really wasn't looking forward to walking home in that."

"You were going to walk in this? Haruhi, that's crazy!"

"Well how else was I supposed to get home?"

"Call someone!"

"I don't have a cell phone."

Tamaki looked at her in surprise.

"You take the bus to and from school every day, plus all of the errands you do, and you don't have a cell phone? Haruhi, that's really unsafe. What if something happened and you got hurt and had no way to call anyone?"

"Tamaki, a cell phone is a luxury I can't really afford. I get by fine without one."

"Still, I'd feel better if you had one. I'm going to get you one as soon as I can."

"Tamaki, I—" a huge crash of thunder cut off Haruhi, causing her to scream and slap her hands over her ears.

Tamaki unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over so he was directly next to Haruhi and pulled her close to him.

"Master Suoh, I'm afraid the storm is getting very bad. It would be in our best interests to go straight home and prepare a guest room for miss Fujioka," the driver said.

"Haruhi? Did you hear that? Would you be okay with staying at my house for the night? We can call your father and let him know that you're okay and where you are."

"That...that sounds fine..." Haruhi said, uncovering her ears long enough to hear Tamaki. A clap of thunder sent her hands right back to her ears, however. Tamaki held her closer and didn't let her go until they arrived at the Suoh estate.

§

"Thank you again for letting me stay here," Haruhi said as Tamaki led her on the tour of the large house. The storm had only gotten worse in the time Haruhi had been there, and it was becoming quite clear that she would not be going home that night.

"Of course, Haruhi. I'm happy to help," Tamaki said, smiling to himself. This was the third time she had thanked him since they had arrived at his home, and frankly he found it adorable.

The tour complete, Tamaki led Haruhi to the grand dining room. They sat at a large table and more food than Haruhi had ever imagined could be made for two people was brought out.

"Is your mother joining us, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, Mother had to return to France unexpectedly, so it's just you and me."

"Oh, um, alright then." Haruhi again eyed the mountain of food before. She wasn't even sure what most of it was, but the bowl in front of her appeared to be soup, so that seemed safe. She attempted to lift the glass lid from the dish, but it wouldn't come off. Tamaki watched her try every idea she had to get it open with a bemused smile on his face. Finally when she looked as though she might throw the whole thing at the nearest wall Tamaki spoke up.

"Haruhi, may I give you a hand?"

"Please! What is the trick to this thing?!"

Tamaki walked over to her and in one quick motion twisted the lid and lifted it, granting her access to the soup within.

"Seriously? That's it? Why didn't you tell me that five minutes ago?!"

"Because it was more fun to watch you try and figure it out," Tamaki chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek. Haruhi ducked her head in embarressment and focused her attention on her soup.


End file.
